


untitled iPhone fic

by LucoLoco



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pining Sherlock, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucoLoco/pseuds/LucoLoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could say this is a very early version for "How did one describe Greg Lestrade?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled iPhone fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is such an old fic I wrote on my iPhone.
> 
> I was wondering if I should write more or leave it there, but then it got lost in notes. Then I happened to write "How did one describe Greg Lestrade?"
> 
> I'm mostly posting this for fun (and in a way to get it off my phone).
> 
> Not that anybody's been asking for this, but I just wanted to share. It's almost like a draft.

Walking back into their flat, John decided to speak up about something that had been bothering him since they left the crime scene.  
  
"Hmm... You seemed bothered Sherlock, what's wrong?

"Lestrade's dating again."  
  
"And that's bad because..."  
  
"He'll be unfocused and distracted on cases, he'll be completely useless to me."  
  
"Well, Sherlock, he didn't seem all that distracted on the case, not even noticeably."

"Of course, you didn't notice John."

"Easy now, Sherlock. And besides it bothering you, what's wrong with Greg wanting to be back in a relationship?"

  
"Clearly he didn't learn anything from his divorce..."

  
"That's a pessimistic way of looking at the whole thing. And he's just dating, it's not like he's looking for a serious commitment."

  
"But what a useless pursuit. He doesn't need to waste time finding another woman in his life who will just break his heart."

  
"Wow, I didn't realize you cared that much about Lestrade."

  
"You're looking too far into it, John. I just don't want the good Detective Inspector's quality to decrease simply because he had a good date."

  
"I don't know Sherlock, sounds like you're jealous."

  
"Of whom? Lestrade? Oh yes, John I would love to be frittering my time away, choosing between an array of woman not worthy of my time."

  
"Well, I meant the wome-"

  
"Oh, that's rich, John. Why would I be jealous of them, he's not even straight!"  
  
...  
  
"I meant that they were taking his time away from you, I didn't mean because they were dating him... _Oh. I get it._ "

  
"... What are you implying, John?"

  
"I didn't realize you liked the Detective Inspector like that..."

  
"That's absurd!"

  
"Sherlock, you're blushing, plus the defensiveness. It all makes sense now."

  
"John, please-"

  
"And that thing about being married to your work."

  
"Picking apart something I said months ago. Really John?"

  
"Sherlock, you might as well stop denying it."

"I'm not denying anything. There's nothing to deny."

"..."

"...Fine, I have... _feelings_ for the Detective Inspector, okay?"

"But... Lestrade? Why him?"

"Why do we fall in love with anybody we fall in love with? Does it matter?"

"I'm— I guess not. But then, for how long has this been..."

"... Before you, a little bit after he helped me get clean, I was starting to help him with cases..."

"That long Sherlock? And you did nothing about it? Or did you? Does he know?"

"I haven't. I couldn't bring it up, he was married. As far as I know, he doesn't know how I feel. It's not like he'd be eager to enter a relationship with me. You know how I am, he couldn't find anyone smarter than me, certainly, but emotionally he needs someone right now and I can't be that for him."

"Wow Sherlock, I don't know what to say. And you're just fine like this?"

"I don't know why you're making this bigger than it is John. I've gone years without ever telling him, him dating changes nothing. Now just drop it."

"I don't know if that's completely true, but if you say so..."

"Thank you, John."

**Author's Note:**

> my god i hope i've been improving since then...
> 
> When I first wrote this, I wanted to get through dialogue first, but now I'm choosing not to add anything. Just dialogue.


End file.
